


A burning super nova

by Morgan_Lungbarrow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Kissing, Thoschei, sad doctor, sad master, they cant admit their feelings, this isnt cheerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lungbarrow/pseuds/Morgan_Lungbarrow
Summary: She had kissed him. She wasn’t sure why, but it had felt good in her new body.He had kissed back. He wasn’t sure why but it felt good in his new body.She had wrapped her arms around his neck and let him into her mind.He had done the same, revealing his identity, expecting her to pull away.She pushed him onto the sofa, crying and still kissing.He held onto her tightly, stroking her hair.The Doctor and the Master will always burn
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A burning super nova

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in twenty minutes so I apologise if there are any mistakes. I've never written anything in this style either, so if it isn't any good, I apologise. Phoexx

She had kissed him. She wasn’t sure why, but it had felt good in her new body. 

He had kissed back. He wasn’t sure why but it felt good in his new body.

She had wrapped her arms around his neck and let him into her mind.

He had done the same, revealing his identity, expecting her to pull away.

She pushed him onto the sofa, crying and still kissing.

He held onto her tightly, stroking her hair.

She spoke quietly “There was once a man, who became a woman, and then a man, who I loved more than the universe. They were my best friend. I want them back.”

He kissed her again and spoke “There was once a man, who eventually became a woman, who I loved more than the universe. They were my best friend. I want them back.”

She looked sadly up at him, smiling.

He was crying also, leaning back into the sofa with a sigh.

She rested her head on his shoulder, the world calm.

He breathed in her scent, she smelt of custard creams and tea and home  
  
She breathed in his scent, he smelt of fire and burning and home.

He felt safe with her.

She felt safe with him.  
He wished that time could stop then, but knew that it couldn’t.

She wished that time could stop then, but knew that it couldn’t.

He looked into her eyes, and could see the anger and pain.

She looked into his eyes and could see the anger and pain.

He thought that they weren’t that different.

She agreed.

He wiped a tear from her cheek, the silence deafening.

She could feel his loss.

He could feel her loss.

She understood they couldn’t stay like this; they would lose each other once more.

He understood they couldn’t stay like this; they would lose each other once more.

She wanted him.

He wanted her.

She saw him burning like a sun.

He saw her going super nova.

She got up to leave, looking defeated.

He begged her to stay.

She refused, saying it was too painful.

He begged her to stay.

She refused, blaming his betrayals.

He begged her to stay.

She left.

He begged her to come back, she always would.

He begged her to come back.

He begged her.

And he burned.

She went to her friends.

She longed to return, she always did.

She longed to return.

She longed.

And she went super nova.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Should I do more? Phoexx


End file.
